1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine compartment cooling systems. In particular, it relates to an axial fan and heat exchanger operated system for thermal management of the interior of an engine compartment mounted through the quarter panel of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for cooling the engine of a motor vehicle are well known in the art. Engine compartments have long since been equipped with a heat exchanger, such as a radiator, and fan assembly for cooling a liquid circulating through the engine block and heat exchanger of the motor vehicle. However, auxiliary systems are desirably in order to either supplement or to enhance engine cooling during operation under hot or heavy load conditions.
One such example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,175 to Carroll. There, a cooling air system for an internal combustion engine has an engine enclosure and a plenum connected to the engine enclosure. A radial flow fan is disposed in the plenum. An inlet duct in the engine compartment directs drawn outside ambient air toward a radiator located within the engine compartment. A shroud extending into the plenum directs air flow passing through the radiator axially toward the radial flow fan. An outlet opening at the top end of the plenum exhausts radially directed heated air flow elevationally to the atmosphere.
While the foregoing systems offer some utility, a major disadvantage in such systems lies in the fact that they are complicated in construction, often require unsightly design changes to the engine compartment, are costly in construction, and circulate ambient air from the outside of the vehicle through the engine compartment. Thus, what is needed is an engine compartment cooling system which is simple in construction and which is capable of retrofit application with an existing engine compartment construction. It is also needed to provide a supplemental engine cooling system which is easy to install and operate, light in weight and which exhausts engine heat generated by the engine through a fender well of the motor vehicle. The present invention satisfies these needs.